Lightning and Water
by dairu123
Summary: a Buizel and a Jolteon are stranded on an island. rated M for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not read further if you are under 18 or offended by Pokemon sexual relationships. Otherwise, enjoy to you hearts content.

Author's words: I was looking on the egg groups of which pokemon that can mate and I found Jolteon and Floatzel can mate. I might add to this story if requested.

Chapter 1: Opposites clash

I am a male Jolteon. I live in Full Moon Island with my female friend Floatzel. I used to live with a young girl and her name was Omi. She was seven years old and a fierce storm carried me from my home. The storm badly wounded me when I found myself on Full Moon Island. I then, well I should just tell you my story from the beginning.

The day started very sunny and I was playing with Omi in the garden. I was given to her as a baby shower present when she was born. Ever since, I have protected her with my life. Little did I know this beautiful sunny day would be the last time I saw her innocent face. She would throw my favorite rubber ball and I would eagerly run to it and return. I dropped the ball at her feet as the sky began to grey. I could here Omi's dad yell, "Omi, Mitsu get inside."

Mitsu was what they called me. They wanted me to feel like part of the family. We ran inside as we looked off into the distance. An enormous hurricane traveled over the land. We made it to the basement and closed the door. We sat in a corner as we all heard a pokemon yelling, "Float Floatzel Floa." (Help me, please someone help me.)

I did not think twice as I ran out of the basement and I heard Omi, "Please stop Mitsu."

I ignored her as I ran up the stairs. Floatzel had broken through a window to get in. She was hiding under a chair. I rushed to Floatzel and the roof ripped from the house as the hurricane took us with it. I could not see much but all I thought was, (Its all over, we are dead.)

Then I saw the Floatzel she made her way over to me by using water gun. She grabbed my fur as she yelled, "Don't worry everything will be ok."

I looked at the Floatzel and stared in bewilderment as I looked behind her. I saw a huge tree about to slam into us. I turned around to where my body was protecting Floatzel's body. I felt sharp pain as I felt my body hit the tree. I lost consciousness as we swirled in the hurricane.

I opened my eyes slowly and I felt the warmth of a fire. I was in a cave. It was comfortably cool in it and I saw a beach at the mouth of the cave. It was the middle of the day and questions passed through my mind, (I wonder where I am and is that Floatzel ok?)

I tried to stand but I fell back down as pain shot through my ribs. I screamed as I heard a female voice, "Please stay still your ribs are broken."

I looked at where the voice came from and the Floatzel came running. She laid some fish down next to me and she gently laid her hand on my side as she said, "I didn't think you would wake up."

I coughed as another pain shot through my body as I asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

She grabbed some sticks and stuck them through the fish as she placed them in the ground to where the fish was cooking over the flames. "Jolteon you were asleep for a week."

I tried to remember what had happened when the tree slamming into me came back into my memory. I sighed as I asked, "Where are we?"

She sighed as she answered, "We are on an island."

I freaked out, "How in the world did we get on an island, I mean we were in Floaroma town."

Floatzel smiled as she put some optimistic look on her face, "It's not that bad."

I frowned as I yelled, "How can it be any worse?"

Floatzel sat next to the fire as she said, "Jolteon you have that family to take care of you, and I have never had anyone."

I frowned as I looked at her sad face. She quickly smiled again as she grabbed one of the cooked fish and laid it in front of my face. I looked at her and said, "I am Mitsu by the way."

Floatzel smiled as she replied, "I never had a name but I guess I could get one."

I sniffed my fish as I started eating, "Mmm, this is good."

Floatzel smiled as she bit into her own fish. We were silent as we finished. She looked at me again as she asked, "I want a name, Can you give me one?"

I looked at her nervously, "I barely know you well enough to give you a name."

Floatzel just giggled as she said, "Try."

I sighed as I thought for a moment. I decided to say the first one that popped into my mind, "Sumi"

Floatzel looked confused and asked, "Why that name?"

I soon replied, "Well you were so calm in that hurricane and Sumi means clear or refined in Japanese."

Sumi smiled as she kissed me on the cheek and I blushed, "What was that for?"

Sumi grabbed another fish as she replied, "For giving me a name."

I sighed again as I laid my head down. I guess I was more tired than I thought because no sooner I fell asleep. I awoke and I must have been asleep for some time because it was dark. I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked and Floatzel was fast asleep and was snuggling her head against my chest. I looked at her sleeping form and thought, (She is just as beautiful when she is asleep.)

Sumi squirmed in her sleep as I heard her mumble, "Mitsu"

I licked her cheek once and laid my head down. I soon drifted off into sleep. The next morning I awoke to the scent of berries. I jumped as I opened my eyes and saw Floatzel's face staring at me. I growled, "Don't do that."

She smiled, "Good morning."

I noticed I was standing without pain and I said, "My ribs aren't broken anymore."

She smiled as she picked up an empty Ultra potion, "I found several of these washed up on shore."

I looked at my side and I had bandages wrapped around my chest. Floatzel stood up as she walked over to me. Then I asked, "What you doing?"

She grabbed the bandages and answered, "Hold still I'm going to remove your bandages."

She gently untied the bandages and I looked over her body. I began to get aroused at the beautiful Floatzel's magnificent body. I quickly lay down as I blushed. Sumi frowned as she yelled, "Hey I'm not done yet."

She growled as she asked, "Are you going to stand or do halve to force you?"

I nervously shook my head. Floatzel tackled me and pinned me to my side. I heard her laugh, "Mitsu you actually got aroused."

I blushed, as I got mad, "I think we have spent enough time together."

I started to walk off as my member went back into its sheath. Sumi grabbed my tail and I heard her plead, "Please Mitsu I didn't mean it, you're the only friend I have."

I looked at the ground, I pulled my tail from her grasp, and she started to cry. I turned around and gently said, "Sumi I will stay."

Sumi smiled as she hugged my neck. I looked outside and then asked, "You wanna look around?"

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face, "Sure"

We exited the cave and saw white sand with the blue ocean. We turned around and saw dense forest. I stepped into the forest and Sumi followed. I was sniffing around and Sumi was just enjoying the sights. Sumi then rushed ahead of me and she was yelling, "Look at these beautiful flowers."

I sat down and watched Sumi pick flowers. She returned to me and placed a flower behind my ear. She smiled and she laughed, "If I didn't know better I would say you were a female Jolteon."

I shook my head as the flower fell to the ground. I was about to yell at her but I heard a splash. We followed the sound as we saw a lake. There was a pokemon swimming. I stepped from the bushes and Floatzel whispered, "Don't, what if it attacks us?"

I ignored her and yelled to the pokemon, "Hello, I am Mitsu."

The pokemon looked my way as it swam to the waters edge from where I was standing, "Hello Mitsu, I am Cresselia."

Sumi eased her way from the bushes and stood next to me. Cresselia smiled at Floatzel and asked, "Are you two a couple?"

We blushed and Floatzel waved her hands, as we both yelled, "No, no we are just friends."

Cresselia frowned as it replied, "Oh sorry."

I went to the water and began to drink. Sumi then jumped into the water. The splash soaked my yellow fur. I sighed as Sumi came back up and yelled to me, "Mitsu come in, the water feels good."

I dipped my paw in as I shivered. I looked at her and answered, "No thank you."

Sumi frowned, "Party pooper."

She stepped out of the water and I shook my body of the water. I felt hands on my back when I stopped shaking and I fell into the water as Sumi pushed me. I came back to the top of the water gasping for air as I yelled, "It is fucking cold."

Sumi laughed as she jumped in after me. I watched her swim as I smiled and yelled, "I will make you pay."

I swam as best I could with my yellow paws. It was no use. Sumi being a Floatzel was way to fast as she swam laps around my body. She stopped and smile as she said, "I'm to fast for ya ain't I?"

I took this moment and wrapped my paws around her body as I laughed, "You put your guard down."

She smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. I blushed as I pulled away from her getting aroused again. Sumi was blushing too. She swam closer to me and I swam back saying, "You better not make fun of me again."

Sumi then kissed me as she embraced me. I blushed as she broke the kiss and asked, "Why would I make fun of someone that is attracted to me?"

My heart was pounding and it was not from the cold water. My member was throbbing from all the arousal. She kissed me again and Cresselia swam up to use and asked, "I thought you said you weren't a couple?"

I broke the kiss. Then we looked at Cresselia and I looked into Sumi's eyes. I looked back at Cresselia and answered, "I guess we are now."

Sumi smiled as she kissed my maw again. I then heard Sumi's stomach growl. She put her hand behind her head and blushed, "Guess I'm hungry."

My stomach then growled too and Sumi dove under to catch some fish. I had swam to the shore and waited for Sumi. Cresselia had left and I sat quietly. Sumi came back with several fish and said, "Let's get back."

I held a couple of fish by the tail in my maw. We made our way back and Sumi quickly started another fire in the cave. I laughed as I said, "For a water pokemon you sure are good at fire making."

Sumi smiled as she placed the fish on the fire with sticks. The smell of the fish almost drove me nuts. Sumi then caught my attention. She seemed to be in thought as she watched the fire. I had to ask, "What is wrong Sumi?"

Sumi glanced at me and asked, "Do you like me? I mean well why haven't you left me yet?"

I frowned as I replied, "Because I have feelings for you."

I could hear a soft sigh from Sumi. She was lost in thought again and I asked, "You really don't have anyone do you?"

A tear ran down Sumi's face as she answered, "Everyone has left me. I use to be a human's pokemon but she abandoned me."

I walked over to her and licked her cheek, "I won't leave you."

Sumi leaned forward and grabbed a fish. She handed one to me as she replied, "That's what she said."

I growled as I said, "Hey, I wont leave you because I love you damn it."

Sumi looked shocked as she looked into my eyes, "Really?"

I put a gentle smile on and laughed, "Yea I will never leave you."

She smiled as she took a bite from her fish, "Good"

I started eating and tasted the cooked meat on my tongue. I loved Sumi's cooking. We were finished, as I felt full. Sumi stood up and I watched her curiously, as she walked over to me and sat on her knees in front of me. She looked at me seductively, she leaned her mouth to my ear, and she whispered, "If you're never going to leave me then prove it."

She put her hand on the side of my face as she kissed me. I pulled away to the kiss and whispered back, "Ok"

I kissed her again as I slowly pushed her back to where I was standing over her body. I slowly pushed my tongue against her lips as she eagerly let me in. Our tongues fought as they swirled around in the others mouth. I was beginning to get extremely aroused. My member poked its way out of my sheath. My body shuddered with pleasure and I broke the kiss with a moan as Sumi grabbed my shaft. With the other hand, she pulled me back into a kiss. She ran her hand up and down my shaft. I felt Precum ooze out onto her hand. She let go as she broke the kiss and licked the liquid off her fingers. I panted as I licked her breasts. I found her nipple as I started to suck gently. She moaned, "Mitsu."

I slowly started to lick down her body. I ran my tongue over her entrance as she let out a frantic moan. At first, I just licked her outer lips of her pleasure. She was getting very moist and I pushed my tongue into her needy sex. I tasted her sweet juices as she kept giving more. I lapped at her entrance going as deep as I can. She forced my head into her sex with her hands as she came. Letting her juices onto my tongue as I swallowed all I could. I panted as she finally let go of my head. She rolled over onto all fours and she panted, "Mitsu please ride me."

I looked at her sweet sex as I mounted her. My rock hard member poked at her entrance as I slowly pushed in as she loudly moaned in intense pleasure. I felt an obstruction in my way. I pushed in and felt her hymen break. I have never before mated so I had not known what I done. She screamed out in pain and I saw a tear run down her face, "Sumi are you ok, we can stop?"

She panted as she rested her head on the ground and replied, "Please don't stop Mitsu."

I started slow as I thrusted deep into her. When I was finally all the way in I panted, "Your so tight, Sumi."

Sumi then begged, "Mitsu fuck me hard."

I started thrusting in and out, as I let out my own moan. I heard her yell, "Faster."

My member tingled as I thrusted with all my might with my nearing orgasm. The friction heating us up as we neared. I forced myself in one last time as I climaxed and out juices mixed as our juices mixed in her womb. I relaxed my body on her back savoring the feeling of being in her. She then collapsed on the ground as I pulled out. I lay down next to her and licked her cheek, "I love you Sumi."

Sumi smiled as she licked my nose, "I love you too, Mitsu."

We fell asleep as I looked out of the cave at the stars next to my new lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not read further if you are under 18 or offended by Pokemon sexual relationships. Otherwise, enjoy to you hearts content.

Author's notes: Many people find pokemon more appealing when the Mammal pokemon have babies instead of eggs like those that they do in all the games and TV episodes. I usually have it that way in most of my stories.

Chapter 2: New friends, New Lovers

Time has passed since Sumi and I had shown our love. We have been on the island for about five months. There is not many pokemon on the island. Therefore, we only have one friend, Cresselia. It is another beautiful day and I was walking the sandy beach with Sumi. I felt the suns warmth in my yellow fur. Sumi was on my left and the ocean on my right. Sumi ran in front of me and grabbed a seashell. She showed it to me and said, "It's pretty"

Sumi smiled as she wiped the dirt off. We kept walking and up ahead we saw a blue rock. When we got closer Sumi yelled, "It's a Vaporeon."

I lay down next to Vaporeon and said, "Sumi put him on my back."

Sumi did as I said and gently eased the injured pokemon onto my back. We slowly walked back to the cave and I asked, "Sumi do you still have any potions from when you healed me?"

Sumi replied, "Yes."

We made it to the cave and I laid Vaporeon down on a bed of leaves. Sumi then treated her wounds and they disappeared as each potion disappeared. Then I heard Sumi say, "She is a girl not a male."

I blushed as I asked, "are you sure, she smells like a male."

Sumi laughed as she answered, "Just trust me Mitsu."

I started to walk out of the cave as I told Sumi, "I am going to get food for her."

Sumi got up and kissed me and I left for the crescent shaped lake in the middle of the island. I panted as I caught my breath. I finally made it and I used thunder in the water. Fish floated to the top and I tied them together with some stringy bark. I put them on my back and headed to the cave. I looked in and Sumi and Vaporeon were talking. "Vaporeon where are you from?"

Vaporeon looked at me and she answered Sumi's question, "I am from Eterna forest."

I laid the fish down as I started the fire with a small lightning bolt. Sumi got up and started cooking the fish. Vaporeon laid there eyeing me and I asked, "Are you comfortable Vaporeon?"

Vaporeon blushed as she nodded her head. I sat next to the fire as the sky outside began to darken from the sunset. I started to smell the fish cook and I asked Sumi, "How badly hurt was Vaporeon?"

Sumi tasted a fish to see if it was done and replied, "She had some scratches but she was mostly just tired."

I looked at Vaporeon and she quickly looked away. Sumi smiled and laughed, "Vaporeon has a crush on you Mitsu."

I looked at Vaporeon and she her cheeks were a deep crimson red. Vaporeon then asked, "Are you two mates?"

Sumi answered first, "Yea we are."

A sad look appeared on her face, "Oh."

Sumi handed us each a fish as we ate. Sumi fell to her knees and she grasped her stomach. She grunted in pain and I rushed to her, "What's wrong Sumi?"

She panted as she answered, "Mitsu I'm not sure yet but I think I am pregnant."

I was speechless; all I could do was lick her cheek. Sumi must have known I was nervous. We heard Vaporeon say, "Congrats if you are pregnant."

Sumi smiled and looked me in the eyes. I smiled as I nervously whispered, "I hope you are pregnant."

Sumi heard me and we locked jaws in a kiss. Vaporeon was watching and I began to become extremely aroused from someone watching. My member made its way out of my sheath and I quickly hid it by laying down. Sumi then asked, "What is wrong Mitsu?"

I looked away and Sumi laughed, "You have a hard on don't you?"

I blushed as I put my head on the ground. Sumi walked over to Vaporeon and whispered in her ear. I could not make heads or tails of what she said. I jumped up as Vaporeon and Sumi walked at me. I nervously asked, "What do you think you two are doing?"

Sumi tackled me and I landed on my side with a thud. I tried to struggle free but Sumi tickled my side and I busted out laughing. She stopped and felt something moist around my member. I looked down and Vaporeon was licking the head. I moaned as her rough tongue lapped at my hard shaft. Sumi put her clit over my face and said, "Get to work Mitsu."

I started licking the outer lips as Mitsu shuddered with pleasure. Vaporeon had my whole length in her mouth as she moved her mouth up and down. I was not going to last long. I stuck my tongue deep into Sumi's entrance and she would buck her hips every once and awhile. Sumi screamed out in pleasure as she came. I drank up her cum as my member began to tingle. I arced my back into the air as I came pushing Vaporeon's head down. Vaporeon drank as she felt the tasteful Seed run down her throat and land in her stomach. Vaporeon licked her jaws as she sat up. Sumi smiled as she asked, "Vaporeon you wanna have him in you?"

Vaporeon blushed, as she answered, "I've never been with a male."

Sumi smiled as she replied, "Don't worry Mitsu isn't that big."

I growled, "Hey I am big enough to make you scream."

Sumi smiled as she forced me into a kiss. Vaporeon got up and she asked blushing, "Can he do all the work?"

Sumi broke the kiss as she replied, "Yea he can."

I growled again, "You ain't my boss."

Sumi gave me a mean glare, "What did you say?"

I backed up, as I nervously said, "Nothing."

Sumi smiled as she said, "Vaporeon position yourself."

Vaporeon lifted her tail and I saw her needy wet sex waiting for something to enter. Juices running down her leg from her already wet sex. I walked up to her and mounted her. She moaned as I slowly pushed the tip of my shaft in. I panted, "This will hurt for a moment."

Vaporeon looked back as she replied, "Just do it."

I thrusted in breaking her hymen. She screamed as it was replaced by a moan when I moved my hips back and forth. Sumi got up and I watched her as she sat in front of Vaporeon. Sumi pushed Vaporeon's face into her own entrance as she began to lick. I moved faster thrusting in and out. The wet juices running down our legs with each thrust. Our hips slamming together forcing Vaporeon deeper into Sumi's clit. I was thrusting as fast as I could as all our bodies shuddered as I pulled out of Vaporeon shooting seed on her legs and tail. Vaporeon licked up Sumi's juices as I jumped off her back. Vaporeon gently laid down as me and Sumi laid down next to her. I heard Sumi pant, "Vaporeon I hope you will stay with us."

Vaporeon panted with her tongue hanging out with each pant, "If you keep treating me this way I will."

I licked Vaporeon's cheek as I replied, "You bet we will."

We all fell asleep next to each other.

The next day I awoke laying on my back and I looked down at Vaporeon as she licked my member. I enjoyed the experience as pleasure shot through my body. My member began to tingle as I thrusted my hips. I moaned as my muscles tensed up and came in Vaporeon's mouth. I panted as Vaporeon laid down next to me licking my cheek. Sumi was still asleep and I decided to head out to get some berries. I had to walk a good bit to get to the berry bushes. I started plucking berries and placing them in a big leaf. It was bigger than I was. After it was full, I dragged the leaf back to the cave. Then I stopped before I entered as I saw Sumi on top of Vaporeon in the 69 position. They were licking each other out as I began to get aroused. I stayed silent as my member began to grow. I could not stand it anymore. I sat back as I started to paw myself off.

I never felt so aroused. I was nearing my climax as I watched my lover and Vaporeon eat each other. I tried to stay silent but could not help myself as I moaned out shooting my seed on the ground in front of me. Sumi and Vaporeon ignored me as they continued. I licked the cum off my paw as I continued to watch. I saw their bodies shudder with pleasure as I could tell they just came. Sumi fell to her side after finishing off Vaporeon. I pulled the berries over to them and Sumi laughed, "Did you enjoy the show?"

I smiled as I grabbed a berry in my maw. I swallowed and Vaporeon crawled over to the berries and began to eat. After we all ate our fill I decided to ask, "Vaporeon how did you get here to Fullmoon island?"

Vaporeon swallowed the last berry and answered, "I was swimming and I guess I loss the view of the shore."

Sumi then asked, "Then what were the scratches from?"

Vaporeon looked at her side and replied, "I don't really know."

I looked at Sumi and she looked back at me. I sighed, "I guess it don't matter since you are ok."

Vaporeon smiled as she stood up, "I want to go play."

I stood up also and asked Sumi, "Are you coming?"

Sumi laid down and replied, "I am feeling tired, so you go ahead."

Me and Vaporeon headed into the forest. We were walking and I heard Vaporeon say, "So how long have you been on the island?"

I looked at her and replied, "About a half a year."

She laughed, "Wow that is a long time to be stuck on an island."

I smiled as I said, "Well I had Sumi."

Vaporeon rubbed her head into my neck as she replied; "Now you have me and Sumi."

I laughed as I thought, (I cannot believe I have two women now.)

Pain shot through my head as I ran into a tree. Vaporeon was on her back laughing. I blushed as I rubbed my head and asked, "What's so funny?"

Vaporeon stood up and said, "You should watch where you are going."

I sighed as I started to walk again. Vaporeon tapped me on the shoulder and she ran saying, "Tag your it."

I chased after her yelling, "I will get you."

Vaporeon ran around the crescent lake as she exited the forest. She looked back at me chasing her and she ran into Cresselia. She looked up the big pokemon and Cresselia smiled and asked, "Who do we have here?"

Vaporeon ran and hid behind me as I said, "Hi Cresselia."

Cresselia smiled as it said, "Is this your friend Mitsu?"

I laughed as I replied, "Yea this is Vaporeon."

Vaporeon came from behind me as she asked, "Is this your friend Mitsu?"

I smiled as I nodded. Cresselia then flew off as she said, "I am going to get lunch ok."

I waved bye to Cresselia as I touched Vaporeon on the shoulder and ran saying, "Tag your it."

Vaporeon ran after me yelling, "Hey, no fair"

Vaporeon tackled me to the ground and I was laying on my back with her on top of me. Vaporeon looked me in the eyes as she whispered, "I think I love you Mitsu."

I licked her cheek and said, "Well I am with Sumi but I bet you will find a lover of your own."

Vaporeon frowned as she whimpered, "But I want to be a couple with you and Sumi."

I looked confused as I asked, "Like a threesome couple?"

Vaporeon looked at me, "yup"

I then asked, "Can we do that?"

Vaporeon smiled, "I already talked to Sumi about it."

I kissed Vaporeon and then I said, "Well as long as its ok with Sumi."

We kissed again and I began to get aroused. We continued to kiss as my member poked against the inside of Vaporeon's thighs. Vaporeon broke the kiss and positioned my pink shaft at her entrance. She pushed down as she took me in her. I moaned, "You are so tight."

Vaporeon moaned as she moved up and down on my shaft. I placed my paws on her hips as I moved her faster. Vaporeon had a paw on one of her eight breasts as she grinded her hip on my member. I rolled us over where she was on her back and I started to thrust faster. Vaporeon moaned out as I pushed in. Her scaly blue skin against my yellow fur. I accidentally bit her neck as I began to cum. I shot load after load into her wet snatch. I rested my body on hers as we fell asleep.

Hours later I awoke. The sky was dark and the sun was setting in the distance. I shook Vaporeon as she woke up I said, "We need to get back to Sumi."

We ran and along the way I gathered some berries. We entered the cave Sumi had made a fire and was cooking fish. She smiled as she saw us walk in. We ate dinner and Sumi asked, "You two have fun?"

We smiled and replied, "Yup."

We fell asleep soon after from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not read further if you are under 18 or offended by Pokemon sexual relationships. Otherwise, enjoy to you hearts content.

Author's Notes: Pokemon I am guessing are like animals and have babies in less time than humans. So bare with me on the facts of the pregnancy.

Chapter 3: Parenthood

It has been about six months since we found Vaporeon and a year since I met Sumi. Both Sumi and Vaporeon's stomachs are rounded from being pregnant. I do not know how it happened but both Sumi and Vaporeon are in labor. They were screaming in pain as I watched the two females. I was nervous as hell and was yelling, "Breath."

My face was turning red from forgetting to breath myself and Sumi was yelling, "Mitsu breath."

I let out a breath and panted. Vaporeon was the first to have the first kid. An Eevee landed on the ground as Vaporeon licked its head and said, "This one is a girl."

Vaporeon panted and was waiting for the next one. Sumi then said, "Vaporeon you might not have anymore."

Vaporeon licked the little Eevee as she said, "No matter I just need one."

I smiled as I looked at Vaporeon. My attention turned to Sumi when she yelled, "Its coming."

A small Buizel escaped Sumi's womb and soon after came another. Both females. I smiled as I watched my three daughters nurse on my lovers. Sumi yelled again as another Buizel came. This one was a boy. I jumped in joy as I said, "at least I have one."

Sumi smiled as she licked the Buizel's.

-Two months later-

Two month later both Vaporeon and Sumi were in the cave cooking while I and my three daughters and son were playing at the crescent lake. I was on my back and Sasha, Mina, Suma, and little Mio tackle me. We decided to name all the kids. Sasha was Eevee, Mina, Suma was female Buizel, and Mio was my only son a Buizel. We were laughing and playing all day and Mio pounced on my stomach. Mio is an energetic boy and he has to be to keep up with his three sisters. I screamed as my children crawled on top of me, "Ah help they have beaten me."

Suma laughed as she yelled, "We are winning."

Mio let off a water gun on accident and I laughed, "Mio you just learned water gun."

Suma, Mina, and Sasha all pounced on Mio as they yelled, "Yay for Mio."

Dinnertime came and we headed back to the cave. I looked at Vaporeon cooking the fish and looked over to Sumi. She was laying down asleep. She awoke to the smell of food and we all ate quietly. I then asked Sumi, "Sumi you have been resting a lot lately."

Sumi swallowed as she said, "I haven't been feeling well."

I got up and licked her cheek, "If we only had a pokemon center."

Sumi laughed, "I don't need no Cent….cough…"

I patted her back as I asked scared, "Are you ok?"

Sumi fainted as she fell onto my chest. The kids ran to her side crying, "Mommy are you ok?"

Vaporeon then pulled them away, "Give her some room."

I sighed as I said, "We need to get her to a pokemon center."

All was quiet and Vaporeon then said, "How about Cresselia?"

I looked confused as I asked, "What about him?"

Vaporeon looked at me, "He can take her to the pokemon center."

I then ran out of the cave in the dark. My Jolteon eyes and nose made it easy to find Cresselia's home. I ran to the lake and saw Cresselia asleep in the lake. I yelled, "Hey Cresselia"

Cresselia opened his eyes as he swam up to me, "What is it Mitsu?"

I caught my breath as I asked, "Sumi is sick can you take us to a pokemon center?"

Cresselia hovered out of the water as he replied, "Sure and everyone can come too."

I smiled as I ran back to the cave. Vaporeon helped me get Sumi on Cresselia's back. Vaporeon and the kids all laid on Cresselia's back and we took off as we headed to Snowpoint city. Many hours passed and I tried to keep the kids calm and Sumi warm. We landed in front of the center and many people saw the pokemon and ran. I carried Sumi into the center and a Chansey said, "Here put her on the table."

Chansey took her to a surgery room with Nurse Joy. Vaporeon and I stayed with the kids. The kids quickly fell asleep and I stayed awake waiting for news on Sumi's condition. I soon fell asleep and Cresselia fell asleep.

The next day I was awoken by the sound of the kids playing in the lobby. Chansey walked to me and said, "Floatzel will be fine but she needs to stay here."

I sighed in relief as I asked, "Can I see her?"

Chansey smiled as she said, "Follow me."

I followed the pink Chansey to the room she was in. the room had one bed and it was white. Sumi was eating some poke chow that the nurse had given her. I smiled as I asked, "Is it good?"

Sumi smiled as she swallowed, "Yea it beats having fish and Berries all the time."

I smiled as I gave her a kiss. Vaporeon and the kids soon came in and they all surrounded Sumi on the bed. Mio hugged his mother as he cried, "I am glad you are ok mommy."

Sumi hugged her kids including Sasha the Eevee. I smiled at the sight. We stayed in the pokemon center a couple more days and I asked, "Vaporeon, Sumi do you want to live forever on Fullmoon Island or stay here somewhere?"

Vaporeon and Sumi instantly replied, "On Fullmoon Island we don't halve to worry about being caught."

I sighed as I looked at the kids, "Well how about them. They might not find love on Fullmoon Island."

Vaporeon laughed, "You didn't have any trouble getting two mates on that island."

I laughed a little and said, "Well I guess we are going home then."

We rode Cresselia home to our cave and the kids grew up happy. Many pokemon came to the island and we were happy with the little pokemon town we built. Just pokemon city on Fullmoon Island.


End file.
